Kenshin of Zero
by zeta29
Summary: In the darkest days of the Sengoku Era in JAPAN, a certain War God was condemned to a life of suffering and humiliation... All seems lost until she is summoned to the magical world of Helkegenia.
1. Chapter 1 The War God and the Zero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sengoku Rance nor do I own Zero no Tsukaima

Kenshin of Zero

**Prologue**

It was dark.

In the deepest dungeon of Uesugi Castle, Uesugi Kenshin stirred for the… umpteenth time since she was imprisoned. Kenshin sluggishly opened her eyes, flickered it for a while and trying to see through the dark to whoever was making the annoying noise that denied her peace. She saw the jailer in the dark, rattling the rusty chain against the wooden bars that kept her imprisoned.

The jailer was a fat person; he wore a simple brown yukata without pants, which revealed most of the fatness in his sluggish body. He grinned as he saw Kenshins gaze, but chose to ignore it as he took his time to check out her body. The white yukata that Kenshin wore as a prisoner covered her body decently, but also enhanced the curvatures. She moved sluggishly to cover her chest but the chains that restrained her hands kept them above her head, digging into her wrist as she struggled. The jailer giggled sheepishly as he observed the girl trying to preserve whatever dignity that remained.

Kenshin sighed, and with a deep breath tries to remember the time when she was free. Kenshin was the Daimyo of the Uesugi clan that governed over Sado and MAZO of JAPAN, and was most well-known as 'The God of Warfare'. She led entire female troops to the bring justice to the fellow countrymen friend and foe.

However that was in the past. Now she lies beaten, chained up and locked away in the very castle which she grew up and ruled in.

"How is the prisoner?" Bellowed a voice in the darkness, Kenshin abruptly snaps back to reality and stared at the direction of the voice. The owner of the voice was an elderly in his 40's, his tall figure clad in a blue Sengoku Era Ministers attire strolled into the lights, his wrinkly face sneered at the sight of Kenshin giving him a deathly glare.

"Uesugi Kensei…" muttered Kenshin, her hands hardening into a fist as she lunged forward only to be held back by her restraints. "Stop this farce… and release me, I have to attend to the troops…"

"There is no need for that anymore" snapped Kensei as he rubbed his beard, signalling for the jailer to leave them alone. The jailer bowed and slowly strolled into the darkness. "The Uesugi clan are now no longer under threat of attack."

"W-what did you say?" exclaimed Kenshin, stopping in a half kneeling half squatting stance.

Kensei sneered at her and gave another signal for… someone, to step closer. Kenshin squinted as she tried to make out the person who was approaching, then her eyes widened with shock as she saw herself standing besides Kensei.

The girl who stood by Kensei was… in literal sense, a copy, a perfect clone of the restrained Kenshin, fully clothed in the armour that she wears every day.

"W-what is the meaning of this!? Who is she!?" exclaimed Kenshin, losing her composure every moment she looked at the… clone.

"Ah, do not look so angry, Kenshin, it is unbecoming of your teachings." Kensei replied with a sneer, his hand sliding behind the fake and feeling the curvatures of her backside, the woman merely blushed and did not move.

"Do not play games with me, uncle! Explain!" Kenshin screamed, summoning her remaining strength she pulled with all her might to no avail as her restraints held.

Kensei scowled, in a swift movement he picked up a wooden spoon lying in a bucket of water and sprayed the water onto Kenshin.

"Kyaa!" exclaimed Kenshin as the chill of the water stabbed at her skin. She stopped struggling immediately and moved to cover herself as the white yukata she wore became wet and hugged her skin. Shame and coldness prevented her from moving.

"You are too weak to rule, Kenshin." growled Kensei as he stalked closer to the wooden bars. "I do not understand why the previous head of the clan even think about giving the responsibilities of the house to you.

You, who brought up the women to take the rightful roles of men on the battlefield and in the court. You, who brought war into our very home. YOU, who fell in love with the enemy and practically gave him our homeland!"

The last part struck Kenshin like a lightning strike. It was true that she fell in love with the foreigner of the Oda clan, Rance. Everything about the man she found appealing, and that prevented her from bringing the maximum effect of her command against his forces and in the first instance they met, assassinate him.

It was a completely foreign feeling, it was so new to her, and by the time she regained composure Sado was lost. She could only plan night attacks against the invading Oda forces and even that tactic was becoming countered.

"I… I…" Kenshin whimpered softly, she began to blame herself for the coming demise of the clan. She tried to put the blame on Rance but every single time she thinks about him it only made her more love-sick.

"We have no use for you anymore, be glad that I haven't purged the rest of the army, as we still have to protect ourselves against the Takeda. Unfortunately the 'ladies army' won't follow through order from us men, that is why we have 're-installed' Kenshin as the head of warfare." Snarled Kensei as he turned to leave, dragging the fake Kenshin along by one hand he quickly paced for the staircase.

"What… will you do to me now?" whispered Kenshin, tears running uncontrollably down her face and dripping onto her chest. Kensei stopped in the middle of the staircase, but did not turn back to pass judgement.

"You may be useless, but you are still young and well-developed. I trust you would make yourself useful in the future as entertainment for the male troops." Kensei said without looking back, and continued up the stairs.

In the darkness, Kenshin whimpered like a young child. In her youth she was taught honour, it was considered more honourable to end your life than becoming a captive of your enemies. This applies especially to women, who were treated with less propriety as men. Onna-bushi were merely playthings to the enemy and even allies.

She wanted to create a world where women were the women were respected, allowed the same prestige and opportunity as the men, and mostly, where the women were… safe.

The dream is still a dream, Kenshin realised as she wept, and her tears hung dry on her face as she felt her consciousness wavering. She slowly faded into her dream world to escape this cruel reality.

"Help… save me… Rance…" she muttered as she fell into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 1 - The War God and the Zero**

Tristain Academy of Magic, Tristain, Helkegenia.

A field of green extends itself to the horizons as far as the eye can see in this little magical kingdom of Tristain, and on that field a bunch of students gathered around a magic circle.

A girl with long, blond hair curled into multiple drills walked up to the circle. Once inside the circle she raised her wand and muttered the spell required for the summoning.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers…" she chanted, the magic circle glowed brighter in response to the words she muttered.

"You can do it, Montmorency!" cheered a young, blond-haired man in a shirt that is too frilly for any sane male to even consider wearing.

"Ssh! don't break her concentration Guiche." Scolded a bold, middle-aged man clad in different attire from the group. "It will be disastrous if she were to lose concentration in the summoning ceremony."

"Ugh… my apologies, Mr Colbert." Guiche replied, even he knows how bad things can go if the mage performing the summoning were to mess up.

It was a situation that nobody would want to be in.

"… heed my summoning…" Montmorency continued, her tone flat and under control as the lights of the magic circle glowed hot white. "… and bring forth my familiar!"

A puff of smoke appeared before Montmorency and a small frog appeared, it gave off a light croak as it looked around its surroundings and leapt into Montmorency's hands.

"Very good, Miss Montmorency." Colbert congratulated as he adjusted his glasses. "So your affinity is of the Water Element."

"Yes." Montmorency replied as she smiled at the familiar, behind her Guiche walked up and congratulated the young mage.

Taking a quick breath, Colbert adjusted his attention towards the pink-haired girl standing in the crowd.

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." He called the girl out, "I believe you are the last one to perform the summoning."

"Yes!" Louise replied as she stepped forward into the summoning circle. _This is it,_ she thought to herself as she mustered her courage, it will be the spell that would allow her to gain recognition as a worthy mage of the Vallières.

However whispers of the other mages began stirring as she prepares to cast the spell.

"I wonder if she can even manage the spell properly."

"I'm curious about what she might be able to summon."

"She'll probably just make another explosion, again."

Louise felt her face twitch as she listened to the gossips behind her, _just you all wait. I will summon the most beautiful, sacred and powerful familiar and make you all eat your words._

Summoning all her strength and will, Louise began to wave her wand and chant the summoning spell.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." She started, the magic circle began to glow brighter, and the spell seems to be going well. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!"

Silence followed the chant, which was then followed by an Earth Shattering KABOOM!

Uesugi Castle, MAZO, JAPAN

… _enshin_…

… _Kenshin_…

Kenshin stirred upon hearing her name being called, however she could not recognise the voice that called to her. _Who would call me at this time and place? _She wondered.

She slowly opened her eyes but saw complete darkness. It was so dark that she cannot even see her own body as she looked down.

_What is the meaning of this?_ She thought to herself, _am I finally going crazy and starting to hallucinate?_

Oh how she wished that were true, but it wasn't as she confirmed her sanity with the fact that she can still think and reason properly. Going crazy is but merely a mercy to what horrors that await her when she is thrown to the dogs, and wolves, and pigs.

"Who's there?" Kenshin called out, "Show yourself, if you are a ghost or demon, for I do not fear you as I fear for my future."

Silence followed, Kenshin looked out to the blackness, hoping. _Anybody!_ she thought, calmness turning into anxiety as she hoped for a sign of someone or… something. _Anything, answer me…_

A light spawned in the darkness, Kenshin flinched at such a brightness that she had long ago forgotten, and tried to shield herself from the light which shone like the blazes of a thousand suns.

_"Uesugi Kenshin!"_ a voice bellowed, a voice so loud that no number of battle cries she has heard in her life could compare to it, causing her to startle and look. She widened her eyes in shock as she looked upon the figure that stood before her.

"It can't be…" whispered Kenshin, dumbfounded at the entity she faced.

The figure was fully armoured in what could be recognised as a medieval Chinese armour, though China did not exist in this world, a cloth floated by the shoulder and around the arms, the figure wielded a small pagoda in the right hand and in the left stood a trident slightly taller than the wielder.

There was no mistake.

The figure that stood before her, bring in the light which it emerged from was the manifestation of war, the bringer of justice and punisher of evildoers that Kenshin grew up worshipping and later sought protection from.

This was Bishamonten.

_"Kenshin!"_ bellowed the God again, striking the ground with the end of the trident. What felt like an earthquake shook the surroundings and snapped Kenshin into full attention.

_"What are you doing?"_ asked Bishamonten, sending a glare that could topple entire armies and scatter demons and youkai alike.

"I… I…" she stuttered, ashamed of her own unsightly figure being presented to the God which she worshipped, a small drop of tear trickled down her cheek.

_"What is justice?" _asked the God, his tone slightly lower than before, the glare remained as he waited for an answer.

Dumbfounded, Kenshin averted the gaze of the God and thoughts of all kinds ran through her, trying to find the correct answer. Days of memories shot by when she led the armies of Uesugi to protect people, villages, towns and eventually fortresses and clans from attacks.

_Was this justice?_ She thought to herself, slowly she looked back up at the God. She tried to say something but stuttered as other words escaped from her mouth.

"I… I do not know what justice…is"

Expected to be smite by the God as his face took the form of a growl, Kenshin closed her eyes and cringed, awaiting the blow that would end her life.

_At least this will end my suffering._

_"A good answer."_

Kenshin blinked, has she been hallucinating in the time of her demise?

She hesitantly looked back up at the God, who's scowl from before had disappeared and replaced with a smile, a smile so warm that she thought it would have been… handsome if the God were younger and not so… Godly.

"_There is not a perfect definition of so-called… justice, it is formless and shapeless and thus… cannot be described. It also changed according to situations, some say." _Bishamonten preached, his stance unmoving. "_The way you have carried out 'your' justice is… naïve."_

"Naïve?" replied Kenshin, puzzled at the predicament.

"_The only way you were taught justice is through the protective barrier known as the Uesugi castle and name, it is 'justice' that is recognised by the Uesugi clan…"_ Bishamonten raised his left hand and pointed it at the girl below. "_Not your own."_

"_You must leave this place, go out into the world and learn of true justice, unhindered, unfiltered by the protective screens of retainers and advisors, abandon the positions and powers granted to you from the Uesugi, then you can truly learn from the world."_

The revelation struck like thunderbolts, it flowed through her from head to toe.

Going out to see the world as it is was unthinkable for the ex-head of house. She know not much of the outside world except when she went and conquered or protected, which she rarely interacted with the crowd, that and she possessed no skills of surviving on her own outside.

"B-but I don't think I am up for such a task." She replied, no attempt in hiding her hesitation and fear. She did not know whether to be more afraid of the wrath of her God or the wrath of Nature.

Bishamonten sighed and shook his head at the answer, a sad smile formed as he shook.

"_You may be afraid to leave this nest, like a baby chick. But soon, you will grow up."_

The God turned away from Kenshin and faded into the void.

Kenshin woke to the sound of steel against steel, her attention now on the three figures that entered the cage which held her. They were ashigaru, armoured with the basic armour given to peasant soldiers which only protected as much as the lower torso without restricting hand movement, and katanas strapped to their waist.

The three eyed the girl, and then looked at each other nervously as if they were facing a monster, albeit a restrained monster.

"You tell her, boss…" the closest one replied, shuffling his feet as he took a step back. The second closest also took a shuffling step to the side and looked at the one at the back, with a sigh the furthest ashigaru stepped up.

She could tell that this ashigaru was just a soldier from a peasant family, he was old, probably because of the lack of hair that accompanied his rat like face and unkept teeth, a few slashes across the face told Kenshin that this 'boss' was a veteran of many battles.

Kenshin never knew the male commanders or soldiers, as her focus were given to the female troops who more than often showed prowess and discipline unmatched even by the mighty Takeda Cavalry.

Silence broke as the 'boss' coughed.

"Kenshin…" he croaked with an old voice. "Lord Kensei has passed judgement that you shall be executed by the end of the day."

Kenshin froze; her heart sank like rock upon hearing what she had not expected to hear.

"W-wait a second, what do you mean by execution?" Kenshin asked, signs of panic showed on her face. "He told me that I was to live as a se-"

She gulped the last word down, ashamed that she even acknowledged that thought.

"Oh ho, looks like she has indeed fallen," the 'boss' replied, his face adopting a grin that send shivers down her entire body. "Well, our Lord Kensei has decided that there would be too much problems in keeping you alive in the long run, not especially if we already have a 'Kenshin' out there commanding already."

"Why… uncle…" Kenshin muttered through gritted teeth.

_What have I done to deserve this? Why, uncle?_ Kenshin thought to herself, she was surprised that she could still shed a tear considering that they've left her with miniscule amounts of food and water since her imprisonment.

"Aw now, don't cry, it would look bad when we present your head with that sort of expression." The 'boss' grunted as he signalled the two other ashigaru to pick her up. They both approached slowly, occasionally stepping back; perhaps they felt sorry for the girl who was once their ruler to break down like this?

The 'boss', perhaps tired of the hesitation shown by the two lackeys, scowled and pulled Kenshin up by her elbow. He paused as the distance between their face became a mere breath away, then his scowling face once again adopted the disgusting grin.

"What a waste of a beauty such as yourself… Say, why don't you experience what it is like being a real woman before crossing to the next life?" Like a hungry beast, he forced himself on her, his tongue frantically searching every exposed part below her neck.

Kenshin screamed and tried to push the man away, but with her wrists bound she was helpless as the man just pushed her against the wall and started moving down from the neck. Unsatisfied with the slow development, the boss shoved Kenshin into the wall and began to fumble with his pants.

Kenshin was waiting for that moment.

She lunged forward, using her entire body to tackle and throw the man sprawling into the wooden bars.

"Gah, you bitch!" cursed the man as he balanced himself with the wooden bars of the cell, he shot an angry stare at the defiant girl only to see her stabbing him in the neck.

"Kuh!" gurgled the boss as he grabbed at the katana and reached for his own, his eyes widening as he slowly realised that it was sticking out of his neck into his lung.

He fell to the floor with a slump.

The other two ashigaru panicked and drew their katanas, Kenshin turned to meet them, her once peaceful and calm eyes now glared like a falcon that found its prey. She was on the second ashigaru in a blink, stabbing him beneath his armpits unprotected side and striking out on the other side, and with a swift pulling motion she removed the blade and beheaded the last ashigaru in a single swing.

Silence followed as the last body… or body part, landed on the floor. Kenshin collapsed, the last of her energy reserves spent , she struggled and tried to use the stolen katana to stand up, but it was useless as she would collapse under her own weight again and again, spending whatever was left she laid on the ground.

"It's over…" she muttered as she closed her eyes, in the distance she could hear the shouts of the jailer, calling for guards as he stumbled up the staircase. Any minute now, they would swarm the girl and cut her until only blood was left… or just rape her until she died.

"I'm sorry… Ai-chan…" she muttered, feeling another trickle of tear flow down her face as she apologized to her friend and advisor, whom she does not know the fate of since Kensei's revolt and her imprisonment.

She steadied herself and brought the katana above her chest by the blades as she heard the approaching footsteps, ready to end her life.

"… heed my summoning…"

Kenshin blinked, surprised at the voice that seemingly came out of nowhere, reaching her and drowning out the yells of the soldiers gathering outside. She sat up sluggishly and looked around, trying to find the new voice.

Her eyes stopped at a white circle which appeared where she was previously restrained, it spun with what seemed like a star shape and a square with one too many sides in the centre.

Suddenly she felt the urge to touch the white light, an urge so strong that she stood up despite the protests of her weary body, every step she took screamed fatigue right into her mind.

The cell was breached as she touched the white circle, she felt herself sucked in, and was in luck as a spear struck the place she stood a moment before.

She once again found herself surrounded by darkness.

"-Sigh-… why does it always have to be this dark?" she grumbled to herself as she sat down again. Soon the darkness parted, again.

Tristain Academy of Magic, Tristain, Helkegenia.

An explosion followed after Louise finished the summoning spell, sending the crowd behind her to fall over, again, some of the others who have experienced this sort of thing from her have already taken cover further, cursing themselves for not digging deeper into cover as the explosion sent a shockwave that threw them out of cover, again.

"Gah, I knew that this was going to happen, again!" grunted a student as he coughed, others joined the grunt as they stumbled whilst trying to find their footing, again.

"You should stop trying so hard to blow us up, Louise the Zero." Another student cried out, joined by others as they agreed and bayed at the failure of the summoning for what seemed like the… 6th time.

Behind them, Guiche walked up to Montmorency and offered a hand to her. She looked like she was about to accept the help as she lifted her hand, but it pointed towards the explosion.

The field became quiet again as the smoke cleared; in the summoning circle was a girl in a kneeling position, her long waist-length black hair drooped from the doll-like face down to her back, she was wearing a white single white robe that highlighted the curves on the chest that it barely covered.

Some students gasped as they noticed the weapon she held, it was an elegantly curved blade, but stained with a red fluid, some of the girls gagged as they noticed that the blood was still fresh as it dripped into the grass, staining it bright red.

The only reassuring thing about the… person, that Louise summoned, was clearly fatigued and that she was still bound in the wrist.

Louise froze, she had hoped to summon something magnificent familiar like a dragon or a griffon, but to summon a commoner! And potentially a criminal at that! This was never heard of in her knowledge of familiar summoning.

Furthermore, a familiar is supposed to represent the abilities of the master.

Louise shook her head quickly, and walked up to the girl in white. Kenshin looked up, noticing the girl as she casted her shadow over her.

"W-who are you?" Louise stammered, trying to keep her composure intact. She had to make sure.

Kenshin blinked at the girl before her, she was about to tell pink-haired girl her name before she paused. Thinking about the implications and unwanted attention that name would potentially cause. She gulped as she told the girl her name.

"M-my name is Kenshin... Uesugi Kenshin."

Louise huffed; _at least we speak the same language._ She thought to herself, now the most important question of all. Louise was about to question her again only to be interrupted with a light cough the bald professor.

"Now Louise, please continue with the ceremony." The teacher urged calmly.

"Wait, with her?" she asked, eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, with her." He replied with a calm expression, "How much longer would you intend to extend the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ceremony?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!" pleaded Louise, she did not want to have just summoned an inferior familiar. This was her only chance to prove to the others that she is a worthy mage like the rest.

"I'm sorry, I cannot allow that." The teacher replied, adjusting his glasses as he continued. "When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did."

"Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it, the Springtime Familiar Summoning is a sacred rite. You have no choice but to take her, whether you like it or not." He explained, then shrugged as he added "I can't make an exception."

Louise dropped her shoulders in defeat, and knelt in front of Kenshin.

Kenshin backed away slightly as Louise's face got too close for her comfort zone, _even Ai-chan didn't get this close to me in the past,_ she thought.

"Hey." Louise addressed her.

"Y-yes?" Kenshin stuttered an answer.

"You should feel grateful about this, normally you would never expect something like this from a Noble."

Louise closed her eyes, in a very fluent pattern waved the wooden stick that she had carried.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make her my familiar."

Kenshin stared at her as she chanted the phrases over and over, she instinctively closed her eyes as Louise brought the stick close to her eyes and felt it touch her forehead.

She then felt a pair of lips touching hers.

Shocked and embarrassed, Kenshin abruptly pulled back, stumbling and falling flat on the ground, her face completely red as she touched her lips.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what was that for!?" she shrieked like a little girl who had just seen something that was too adult for her age.

"Sh-shut up! It's not like I wanted to do that either!" replied Louise as she also retreated, her face a perfect reflection of Kenshin's.

"But that was my first kiss!" Kenshin replied again, both hands clutching her face. "I intended to save it for Rance!"

"Th-that was my first kiss too!" Louise stammered as looked away, fidgeting her fingers. "I-it was for my beloved…"

"Well, you have failed 'Summon Servant' many times, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in your first attempt." Colbert chimed in, a smile grew upon his face as this had been the second successful magic Louise had completed.

"Well, of course she would have succeeded as she only summoned a commoner." A student added, soon others joined in.

"It would have been all but impossible if the familiar she summoned was a powerful magical beast." Another added, the group of students laughed in agreement.

"Don't make fun of me! Even I do things right once in a while!" Louise retorted, her face grew redder and her mood madder at the teasing.

"Truly 'once in a while', Louise the Zero." Laughed Montmorency, her forehand held up to her face like a noble woman's laugh.

"Mr. Colbert! Montmorency the Flood just insulted me!" Louise accused as she turned to face the teacher.

"Who are you calling 'the Flood'? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!"

"I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The Flood' suits you better!"

"I hadn't expected better manners from Louise the Zero."

"Watch it! Nobles ought to show each other the proper respect," scolded the middle-aged teacher as he tried to break the fight.

Kenshin watched in silence as the group bickered, she tilted her head in confusion as she could not understand the reason that they were bickering.

She looked around; the land was foreign to her, as most of the plains she had seen during her field endeavours were fields of pasture and cattle. However this place was only grassland, and in the distance stood a building that was definitely not of JAPAN design.

Her strings of thoughts were killed as she felt her body burn up.

"Uwah!" Kenshin exclaimed as she dropped her weapon and fought to stand, she felt like her entire body were burning and her bonds just making it worse. "I'm burning!"

"It will be over soon; just wait. The Familiar's Runes are being inscribed" replied an irritated Louise, her attention back to Kenshin as she put her fists on her hips.

Kenshin calmed down as the heat retreated as soon as it had appeared.

"That was quick..." Colbert commented as he approached, he casted a fire spell that burnt off the ropes that bound Kenshin and took her left hand. Kenshin was surprised at the presence of white, shining letters of another language that appeared on her forehand.

"Hou… these are some most unusual runes." The middle-aged teacher noted.

That was the last thing Kenshin heard before she lost conciousness from hunger, falling to the ground like a log.

Authors Notes:

Hello, first time trying out writing a fan fiction, I wrote this fan-fiction mainly because I was inspired by the other Zero no Tsukaima fan-fictions so I got a few ideas of my own.

Though there was another story that I thought up of before this one with Rance being summoned instead of Kenshin.

.

..

...

Don't know how well that one would have ended up, but oh well.

Rated MA because of the certain 'event' that happened before the summoning, but otherwise it would be rated T or M.

Anyway, please enjoy and I hope to receive some reviews on my first attempt at writing a fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2 Turn 00

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sengoku Rance nor do I own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero

* * *

Kenshin of Zero

**Chapter 2 – Turn 00**

Tristain Academy of Magic, Tristain, Helkegenia.

Night has taken over in the academy. Or to be exact, a fort-like structure that was seen near the area where the summoning had taken place. The fort was shaped like a pentagon instead of the conventional square or rectangle used in medieval times, each of the corners had towers that sported smooth, sphere tops. In the middle of the fort stood the tallest tower, it was erected in a fashion that looked very similar to early rocket designs.

Louise felt one of her eyebrows twitch as she watched Kenshin eat. Around the dark-haired girl laid dirty dishes and empty baskets piled into a miniature hill. Her face smiling as she finished another large plate of food as if she just started eating.

_W-w-w-w-w-what in the world have I summoned?_ Louise asked herself as she watched Kenshin finish the plate of food and set it aside. Kenshin stretched her torso after her 'meal' and sat down in a kneeling fashion facing towards Louise.

The mood turned silent as the two watched each other, both waiting for the other to start doing something. A few minutes passed in awkward silence until Louise, who had not been very good at staying still, broke the silence.

"So… who are you, exactly?" Louise asked, reasoning that this would be a very good time to know about the familiar she had summoned.

"My name is Uesugi Kenshin." Kenshin repeated, having given her name before, "I come from a place called MAZO, in JAPAN."

Seeing such a plain and simple introduction Louise stood up, patted her skirt and posed in a way which would make… uh… Napoleon, proud.

Though it is nothing like the Napoleon pose, just a good pose.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third child of the Vallière family. One of the most renown family in the Kingdom of Tristain." Louise explained, putting her right hand on her –lacking- chest as she spoke. "You should feel lucky to be in my presence."

"Ah… I see…" came the reply as Kenshin nodded. "So that means your family is… of nobility?"

"You're pretty slow to catch on for a commoner."

"Commoner?"

"Well, you're not a mage, right? So you're a commoner."

"Why does it matter if the person is a mage or not?" Kenshin tilted her head, confused at the information that was given to her as the people back at home did not need to learn… magic to become a noble, they either rose through recommendations from other samurai or lords, and few lucky ones were able to obtain some form of title after achieving great deeds in combat.

"Uwa… just what kind of backwoods did I summon you from?" Louise said as she rubbed her forehead and taking a seat.

"Hey, the place I come from is not some kind of backwoods!" exclaimed Kenshin, feeling defensive about her… home, from taking such an insult. "From where I came from almost nobody know magic in the first place."

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Louise in return, shocked at the idea of a world without mages or nobility. "How could the commoners possibly survive without such figures of authority to lead them? Wouldn't they live in complete turmoil?"

"Th-that's…" Kenshin tried to reply, but could not find words as she realised the truthfulness of the words that came from the pink-haired figure that stood before her.

Kenshin had led her forces in hopes to unify JAPAN under the Uesugi, however the slowness of her campaigning had only prolonged the war and the suffering of the people.

It was just what Louise had said, the people are in living in turmoil.

However things have changed since the arrival of the _gaijin_, Rance. Ever since he was granted position as the leader of Oda's armies they have brought one of the weakest clans then into the most powerful clans. The Oda clan was then believed to be able to finally re-unite JAPAN and finally bring peace to the country.

Still, if it wasn't for the arrival of Rance, the war would have drawn out longer and perhaps even continued after she has passed on.

_Perhaps… it was for the best…_ Kenshin thought to herself, with her disappearance the Uesugi would be absorbed quickly by the Oda, and the end of the war would be closer.

"Oi~ are you still there?" Louise asked as she waved her hands in front Kenshin in trying to regain her attention. Kenshin regained reality, blinking and flinching at the sudden movement so close to her eyes. Louise sighed and turned away, cursing her luck in summoning such a familiar.

"Uuuuuuu… I can't believe I summoned a commoner instead of something else more grand for a familiar." she complained to herself, "Perhaps I really am a zero…"

"Um… is summoning a familiar something of great importance for your people?" Kenshin asked, worried because the pink-haired girl has gotten gloomy, perhaps an understanding of what a familiar is supposed to be will help her cheer her up.

"Of course it is." Replied without looking back, though being unable to successfully cast spells she was unrivalled in the knowledge of magic teachings from books and classes. "The elements of mages are determined by the familiars that they are able to summon. It also helps the mage to learn advanced spells of their elements faster."

Louise studied Kenshin with a tired look; she had summoned a commoner with no visible alignment to any of the five elements that she knew. How was this supposed to help her become a better mage than she is now?

"So… what is a familiar supposed to do apart from showing your element?" Kenshin quizzed again. She had come to understand better of what a familiar is.

"Well, a familiar is also supposed to provide vital aid to a magician. Firstly, a familiar is able to grant its master an enhancement in vision and hearing, such as letting me see what you are able to see."

"Hm…" _That would be most convenient for shinobi and scouts alike._Kenshin noted as she listened. "I don't think I can do that."

"I thought as much, anyway, familiars are able to retrieve items that the master desires, like reagents." Louise continues.

"Reagents?"

"Catalysts to be used when casting certain spells, they're things you can find in the wild like moss or sulphur."

"Hah…" Kenshin replied, _something else I cannot do._ "Is there anything else?"

"Of course there is." Louise said as she glanced at the weapon that Kenshin brought with her. "The most important thing for a familiar... is that the familiar exists to protect its master from any threats."

"Ah! That would be the only thing I can do." Replied Kenshin, a smile forming across her face, could this be a chance at redemption for the people that she abandoned?

She would be able to protect something, and succeed this time. She was not about to repeat the mistake that brought her to the situation she was in before.

"Which brings us to the next question," Louise crossed her eyes accusingly at Kenshin. "What did you do back from where you came from to… be restrained like that? And why were you with a bloodied weapon when you arrived like you did?"

She needed to be skeptical about Kenshin, there's no telling whether the person was a convict or just someone who was wrongly condemned. It would be a disgrace to the name of Vallière, and not to mention dangerous, if she had a criminal as a familiar.

She then realised that she was alone in a room with said familiar.

Alone and unarmed.

In a panicked stumble she clumsily brandished her wand and pointed it at Kenshin.

"Answer me from where you stand! I will scream if you come any closer!" Louise cried out, hand trembling. She feared for her life for she is not sure whether she would be able to cast a spell properly to protect herself when she needs to, and too weak physically to fight back if she were caught.

Kenshin blinked and her eyes widened with horror of the accusation she assumed that Louise had come to, and dropped to the floor.

"I... I am not a criminal." She tried to explain in defence, "I... I was a commander of my clans army when I was back home. I-I was taken prisoner during a revolt and t-tried to escape..."

"H-h-h-how can I believe anything you say r-right now?" Louise asked, her wand shaking as if massive winds were blowing against it. It was a plausible excuse, but she needed to make sure before accepting anything that the dark-haired girl said. "Do you have any proof to back up what you claim?"

That was what Kenshin was most afraid of. Ever since her imprisonment everything that belonged to her were taken, and any proof of her person was given to that imposter. The only thing that belonged to her now was the _shitagi_ she wore and the sword she stole from the _ashigaru_ 'boss'.

And the body that belonged to her person.

"No..." replied Kenshin, her chest began hurting as she thought of the only thing she could do to prove her innocence. "I do not have any material proof of who I was."

"Then..."

"However, I can prove innocence through action." Kenshin said in a weak tone as she bowed while kneeling, her hands placed in front of her a few inches from her body as she bowed, "Please allow me to perform _seppuku._"

"Seppuku? Is that some kind of show?" Louise asked in a puzzled tone, a vocabulary unknown to her despite the perfect understanding in language.

"_Seppuku_ is the act of self-disembowelment." Kenshin explained, cringing as she described the action she will soon do unto herself. "It is performed by people of my class on many occasions to prevent capture, or in this case, preserve my honour and show my innocence."

"What!?" Louise cried out and promptly dropped her wand. "Y-you fool! You will die if you do that!"

"It is better to die with honour, than to live in shame." Kenshin replied and looked back up at Louise.

Louise took a step back, she could see the determination for Kenshin to carry out this task just to prove her innocence, and despite the action will surely lead to her death. Louise understood honour as a noble, and it is shameful to be branded as an outlaw or criminal for a noble, heck, even commoners know the shame of being branded a criminal.

However it was the first time that she ever met a person who would end her own life just to prove her innocence, and in the name of her honour as well. Surely this person that knelt before her is more than she seems.

"... with your silence, I take that as acceptance." Kenshin concluded, she reached for the wakizashi, still bloody but dry, and was about to plunge it into her abdomen before the pink-haired girl tackled her, sending them both to the ground. Kenshin found herself straddled by Louise, blushing and huffing.

"I believe you..." Louise replied, her eyes teary. "I believe that you are who you claim and not a criminal."

Kenshin felt herself lifted as Louise grabbed the collars of her _shitagi_and pulled her closer, their faces inches from each other as Louise stared into her eyes.

"You can't throw your life away that easily," Louise commanded, her grip shaking as it pulled Kenshin even closer. "I will not have my familiar die on the first day, do you understand me!?"

"Y... yes, my Lord..." Kenshin replied sheepishly, she felt the overwhelming authority that Louise flared off as she commanded her, and let the weapon she was holding drop to the floor. She felt the grip released as the weapon hit the floor with a metallic clang.

Louise stood up, backed away from Kenshin slowly and approached the closet on the right side of her room, she removed the black robe she was wearing and shoved it inside. She then looked back at Kenshin and brought both arms up to the sides.

"Undress me." Louise commanded in a tired tone.

"Of course, my Lord." Replied Kenshin as she walked up to Louise and started unbuttoning the uniform she was wearing. She was glad that Louise no longer believed her a criminal of sorts, and trusted her enough to let her undress. Louise winced at the clumsy hands which undressed her, but it was over quickly as she got into her night gowns.

Louise paused before climbing into her bed, her eyes found the stack of hay that was in the corner of her room. She had brought it earlier for the familiar to sleep in. She made another effort to look towards Kenshin, who stood behind her.

"That's your bed for now." She said with a yawn, then climbed into her bed and fell asleep, too tired to cover herself.

"Thank you, my Lord." Kenshin replied with a smile and with a gentle movement pulled the blankets over the sleeping Louise.

Kenshin walked towards the hay and lay it down on the floor, then with a few swift hand movements flattened it until there were no bits sticking out to poke her as she lay on it, the wakizashi laid above her head so she could reach it at a moment's notice.

Kenshin caught a glimpse outside the window, and was able to admire the two moons before sleep overtook her.

_I remembered there was only one moon in my world..._

Louise stood on a field of green on a bright day; the sky was clear blue except for a few fluff of clouds that slowly rolled past.

_Where is this place?_ Louise wondered to herself, the plains are as green and shaped as the ones she usually see around the Tristain Academy of Magic, however she knew that this was not Tristain.

UWOOOOOOOOOOH!

The shout echoed through the clear sky, so loud that it shook her very soul knocked Louise on her backside. Wincing from pain she was able to have a good look at 'her' body.

She immediately realised that she was not in her own body.

She was not wearing her night-gown nor was she wearing the school uniform of the Tristain Academy of Magic, she was wearing instead a white breastplate which showed the curves of her bountiful bosoms and slim body, a dark skirt flowed from beneath the breastplate and down to her ankles accompanied by layered-plate armour covering her sides. She looked at her arm; she seemed to be wearing a black, metal gauntlet which bound her loose sleeves tight on her forearm.

She gasped as she saw from some trees in the distance, a sea of red poured out. They were soldiers who wore armour that's similar to what she was wearing, albeit painted blood-red. The majority of them wore cone-shaped hats while a few wore round-helmets, their weapons mostly consisted of spears and the curvy sword that Kenshin brought when she summoned her.

Louise then paid attention to the miniature flags that the soldiers with conic-hats are fielding; the flag was completely red and at around 2/3 to the top was a black, short diamond.

Amongst the back of the red horde she noticed other red soldiers approaching, riding on what seemed to be gigantic, wingless birds. As soon as the 'riders' approached the foot-infantry parted to let them through, and a lone rider rode to the front of the troops and stopped. He appeared to give a speech of some sort, then suddenly he brandished his sword and the red horde shouted again.

Louise was afraid and confused, was she supposed to fight this red horde by herself or something? No way in hell! She tried to run away but her legs ignored her commands to move. She desperately tried to move but found her body frozen in place.

"They seem to be in high morale." Came a voice from behind, Louise felt dizzy as her field of vision turned automatically, like she was looking through another person's eyes.

Before her stood a sharp-looking, dark-haired female; she sported a bob cut which exposed the entire forehead and is held apart by a clip. Her clothing was similar to what Kenshin had worn, the difference being that it sported a blue theme. She wore a black breastplate that was smoothly curved instead of molded into shape like the white one she had. She didn't wear a skirt but in its place were black tights that were cut off at least a hand's length from the knee.

Behind her a purple tide appeared. This army consisted of girls only, and are wearing the same armour as the girl in front of her is wearing; however instead of blue they wore black cloth beneath their purple armour, and thankfully, they wore skirts instead of tights and have black knee-high socks. Most of them are wielding weapons which can only be described as a blade on a stick. The flags they carry are light blue with a white character that Louise could not recognise.

"What shall you have us do, Kenshin-sama?" The girl repeated, patient as if she had all the time in the world.

_Wait, did she just address me as..._ Louise thought to herself, and then she felt herself speak.

"We charge, Ai-chan." Came Kenshins voice from her mouth.

"Eh?" Ai and Louise both replied at the same time, the latter could only think it as she was in the body that uttered those words.

_Are you mad!?_ Louise tried shouting as she attempted to gain control over this body that contained her, to turn away from the field and run away from this battle, this land that she didn't know of.

She was easily overpowered, as the body moved pass the short-haired girl, and despite her protests she felt herself reach for the _katana_ that hung from the plate armour and drew it in one single movement, the soldiers in purple steadied as she approached.

"Warriors of Uesugi, Listen well!

Today, before us, stands the Takeda Army Group, they have conquered, terrorized and slain many foes and clans. Today, they wish to trample on our soil and take our home from us. They think that this battle will be easily won because they are fighting women..."

"Kenshin, look out!" cried Ai as three riders charge pass her from a bush, heading directly at Kenshin with spears raised.

Kenshin paid no attention, but moved at the last moment when the first rider attempted to spear her and with a simple turning motion brought her _katana_ through the rider's head, cutting the helmet cleanly and pulled out without much effort.

The other two saw what happened to their comrade and retreated as quickly as they appeared.

Kenshin removed the blood on her _katana_ with a single quick swing to the side, the blood flicked off and her blade shined like new.

"They are wrong!" Kenshin continued, her voice rose to a shout.

"Today, they fight the women of Uesugi! Led by the one and only Goddess of War! Today, we will put a stain of shameful defeat on their unbroken record! TODAY! WE BREAK, THE TAKEDA!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

This time it was the high-pitched screams of women that echoed through the plains, as the spirits of the Uesugi forces skyrocketed with her speech.

Louise froze, in terror, and then in admiration of Kenshin, who stood there before the army, shining like a Goddess as an unknown, golden aura manifested and surrounded her.

_Is… is this really my familiar?_ She asked herself, she could not believe what she had just saw.

"We are protected by the blessings of Bishamonten." Kenshin concluded, turning around and sprinted towards the Takeda forces, which have dispatched their riders. "ALL UNITS, CHARGE!"

They charged.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Hey gaiz!

Just another quick update on the fanfiction 'Kenshin of Zero'.

Inspiration was coming slowly, and World of Tanks was distracting, but when it comes I cannot stop.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the real fighting will be awesome (I promise!).

* * *

**Useful Notes:**

_JAPAN: _Is spelt that way in accordance to Sengoku Rance JAPAN.

_Ashigaru__: _Foot soldiers that were employed by the samurai classes of feudal Japan. They became mainstream soldiers during the Sengoku Era.

_Shitagi__: _Literally translates to 'undergarments', worn by both men and women.

_Wakizashi:_ Translates to 'side inserted sword', one of the traditionally made Japanese sword between 30 – 60 cm in length, traditionally worn by the samurai of feudal Japan, it is more of an auxiliary or backup sword compared to the _katana_, it is also used to remove heads of enemies and to commit ritual suicide.

_Katana:_ Traditionally made Japanese sword that is greater than 60 cm in length, more commonly known as 'samurai sword'.

_Seppuku:_ Translates to 'stomach-cutting', a form of ritual suicide by disembowelment, preserved only for the samurai.


	3. Chapter 3 Day 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sengoku Rance nor do I own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero

* * *

Kenshin of Zero

**Chapter 3 – First Day**

Tristain Academy of Magic, Tristain, Helkegenia.

Louise opened her eyes and groaned as sunlight intruded upon her face. Her back throbbed as she found herself not on her bed but on the floor, she had apparently tossed and turned so hard from her dream that she fell out of bed.

If what she had could be called a dream.

The 'dream' felt so real to her, it felt like she was the one that charged headfirst into a wall of spear and cutting them all aside and slashing through men like they were merely paper. A moment later she felt sore, every single limb screamed pain like she had exercised intensely for days.

_Urgh! I will certainly need some help getting up._ Louise thought to herself as she struggled to stand, her legs being on the bed while her body on the floor did not help a single bit.

She noticed someone else in the room as she heard a faint mumbling.

"Munyaa... I cannot eat anymore..." came a familiar voice from the corner of the bedroom.

Kenshin was sleeping flat on the stack of hay that Louise prepared. Her face fixed with one of the silliest grins that she had seen in her life as she snuggled comfortably in her blanket.

_Wait... what's she doing with my blanket?!_ Thought the pink-haired girl as she promptly rolled her feet off the bed and scrambled up. She stomped over to the dark-haired girl and with a firm grip ripped the blanket off, sending it to her bed, Kenshin however just rolled into a ball and dug further into the hay stack.

"OI! WAKE UP ALREADY!" shouted Louise as she swatted the well piled stack into pieces with little effort. Without any more hay to dig into, Kenshin unwillingly began to rub her eyes as she sat up.

"Uuuuuuuh... let me sleep a bit longer, Ai-chan..." she pleaded with an unfocused gaze as she yawned and sat there, shoulders slouched without a care in the world.

"Silence! How dare you steal your Masters blanket for yourself!? No breakfast for you!"

"E-EH!? Kenshin exclaimed as she shot up, fully awake now. Not to the shock of punishment but at the shock of having food taken away. Louise yelped as she was suddenly glomped from behind by the taller girl, she could feel the pressure of her bosom pushing on her back as Kenshin attached herself firmly.

"Please! Anything but food!" cried Kenshin, comical tears began flowing from her very comical eyes now. Louise tried to shrug her off but the dark-haired girl latched on like leech and used the throwing momentum to reposition herself every time Louise made a successful throw.

"Urgh! I get it! I get it! Let go of me!" Louise muffled, tired from all the unsuccessful attempts to throw Kenshin off. Satisfied with her win, Kenshin let's go of Louise and sat down.

"Good morning, my Lord."

"Ugh... how can you even say that after doing all this?" Louise grumbled and looked at her room; bed sheets and hay scattered the wooden floor, add a few cobwebs and it would look like a deserted building.

"Um... so when do we have breakfast?"

"Geez, is breakfast the only thing you know in the morning?" Louise sighed in utter defeat; she lazily slipped out of her night-gown and motions to Kenshin, "Dress me, familiar."

"Immediately, my Lord." Kenshin complied obediently and immediately got to work, starting with her underwear and slowly working her way up with the other pieces of cloth that made up the uniform.

However despite the quick success with the underwear the outer clothes proved challenging to Kenshin as she had never handled buttons before, she fumbled and slipped many times, it took a great few minutes to complete the top button but it was enough.

"Urgh! I'll do it myself! Go wait outside you incompetent familiar!" Louise commanded as she swiped away the hands of the dark-haired girl, who made a sad look but obeyed. Louise's gaze following angrily as Kenshin walks out of the room.

_This... she is so different from the dream I saw through her eyes._ Louise thought to herself as she put on her clothes with ease. The Kenshin from the dream was much stronger, commanding and elegant compared to the child-like Kenshin that just wrestled with her for breakfast and fumbling with such simple clothing.

Perhaps the one in the dream was someone else? Another person with the same name, hair colour and voice? The difference between the two was like heaven and earth, like two entirely different entities.

_Unless she is hiding something_, she thought as she put on her cape and tighten the straps, but shook her head as she rejected that idea.

Why would someone like that hide behind the mask of a child?

"Well, whatever, I'll worry about that afterwards." Louise told herself as she opened the door to her room.

Standing outside the room was Kenshin, who faced an adversary as tall as her, red-haired, tanned and possessing a bust that was vastly superior to hers and Louise's. Kenshin looked blankly at the newcomer, who seemed to be scanning her from her neck down. A smug grin formed on the red-headed girl, and Kenshin somehow felt defeated.

"What are you doing to my familiar, Kirche?" Louise asked with a frown.

"Oh, good morning there, Louise." The red-head replied, grinning even more happily upon seeing the short, pink-haired girl. "I was just checking out your... familiar here."

"What about my familiar?"

"Well, one thing for sure..." Kirche replied, eyeing Kenshin and back, "She has a better developed body than you."

Louise's face flushed tomato-red as she received the insult.

"S-shut up! It's not like I wanted to summon a big-boobed commoner as a familiar!"

_Ouch! _Kenshin thought to herself as the words pierced her like lightning strikes.

"Well, well, at the level of skill you have, I was surprised that you were able to summon anything at all." Kirche boasted, using her right hand to weave through her silk-like hair. "It would be impossible for you to summoning anything good at all like I have."

_Owie!_ Kenshin felt the pain again, sharper this time. If this had been more comical it would have shown speech bubbles from both person sprouting spears and protruding into her chest.

"Oh really? Why don't you show me what summoned?" Not wanting to back down, Louise folded her arms across her chest and tried to look firm.

If only she knew that was the worst way to be shown down.

"Of course." Replied a happy Kriche as she looked back towards her room. "Flame!"

A large, dark-red lizard slithered out from her room, accompanied by a heat wave which threatened to burn the very air around it. It eyed the two strangers, and opened its mouth to breathe a quick burst of orange flames that disappeared before burning anything.

"Is that a salamander?" Louise asked, her chest cringing with jealousy.

"That's right! A salamander!" Kirche said, as a matter of fact, and puffed her chest out, making the melons bounce a few times. "Look at the tail. A flame this vivid and large means its without a doubt a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! It's like a brand! Collectors can't even put a price on these!"

"Uuuuugh..." was the reply from the pink-haired girl as she eyed the reptilian with envious eyes. "That's nice..."

"Isn't it just? It matches my affinity perfectly!"

"Your affinity is Fire, isn't it?"

"Of course. After all, I'm Kirche the Ardent. The ardent of gently smoldering passion. Everywhere I go, I have boys falling for me. Unlike you, right?"

Louise sighed, she has had enough of this for now and wanted to get away from Kirche.

"Well, I don't have the time to go around flirting with everything I see, unlike you." Grumbled Louise as she started to make her way out, then she noticed that Kenshin had stared at Flame the entire time.

The two familiars were locked into a staring contest, both contestants unwilling to blink or look away from the gaze of the other. The atmosphere was so intense it could be cut with swords.

Flame was the first to back down, slumping its head slightly as if bowing in defeat, and took one step back with its front leg. Kenshin smiled, and then stood up while giving Louise the puppy eyes as if saying. _"Look! I won!"_

A loud slap accompanied Louise as she palmed her head with her frail looking hands. _Winning in a staring contest against a reptile is nothing to be proud of_, she thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead.

Despite the shame, she felt some of her pride return, as her familiar was proven to be quite willing to fight for her pride, if in such petty contests.

"Well, well... it would seem I have underestimated your... familiar." Kirche noted, her grin fading slightly as her familiar went back into the room with its head down. "What is your name, familiar of zero?"

"Ue... no, Kenshin." Kenshin stuttered, hesitating to use her family name, bowing slightly as she introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you, um..."

"Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, just Kirche is fine." Kirche replied as she put a finger to her chin. "Kenshin... what a strange name."

"Oh well, I shall be off now." Seeing that there isn't much more to say, Kirche walked off, her strides prideful and graceful as she disappeared into the next part of the corridor.

As she disappeared, Louise shook a fist in her direction.

"Ooh, that girl gets on my nerves! Just because she summoned a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! Argh!"

"Calm down, it's just a summoning." Kenshin replied, trying to calm down the fuming pink-head.

"No, it's not! You can determine a mage's true power just by looking at his/her familiar! Why did that idiot get a salamander, while I got you?" Louise grumbled, still jealous at the fact that she didn't manage to summon anything impressive apart from the commoner standing in front of her.

"Well, I did prove the better one in staring, didn't I?"

"Oh... of course you did." Louise smiled as Kenshin reminded her of the win earlier, and put her hands on her hips. "Good work, for that I shall give you extra servings for breakfast."

Kenshin's eye gleamed with the power of ten thousand suns when she heard the word 'breakfast', and started fantasizing about the amount of food that she would be rewarded with as she followed her now cheerful master into the dining hall.

* * *

Alviss Dining Hall, Tristain Academy of Magic, Tristain, Helkegenia.

It was a big room; three extremely long dining tables lined the room that could easily seat at least 100 people per table. Louise and Kenshin were sitting somewhere on the table in the middle of the three tables.

Kenshin looked very comical, the sharpness and seriousness of her face are now gone, her eyes were like a child's and sparkled like a bishoujou manga character. It had been so long since she saw such delicacy prepared in such an amount, even the food from last night paled to the sight she beheld.

Food of all kinds were prepared, roasted culinary and pork lined the centre of the tables, followed by roasted potatoes lining besides them and baskets of various kinds of breads and fruits.

Even the decorations of the table were grandeur as vast amounts of golden, shining candles lined the centre of each table, followed by bunches of flowers.

"This... is... so nice..." Kenshin was at a loss of words of the grand-ness of 'breakfast', herself not having really experienced banquets such as these due to her constant campaigning.

"Of course it is, Tristain's Academy of Magic doesn't teach just magic, you know." Louise explained proudly, "Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be fitting of a noble's status."

"Understand? Normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the Alvíss Dining Hall. Be grateful."

"I see..." replied Kenshin, her eyes not moving away from the display of food. _Is this how the gaijin eat every day?_ Kenshin thought as she eyed the food. But then, technically speaking Kenshin is the _gaijin_ now as she was 'summoned' from her homeland into Helkegenia, so she is the _gaijin_ in a foreign land.

Louise felt annoyed again, at how Kenshin is ignoring her and paying full attention at the food. _How dare she not pay attention when I am talking! _

"Oi, how long are you going to keep staring at the food, pull out my chair, will you?" Louise commanded, raising her voice. "You're not a very competent familiar, are you?"

"Oh!" Kenshin replied, snapped away from her trance as her gaze fixated on Louise, noticing the angry aura emitted by the pink-haired girl she immediately pulled out the chair that was in front of her. "I'm sorry."

Louise sat down on the chair, without a word she pointed to a place beside her seat. Kenshin, not wishing to anger her more, went over to the direction she pointed and found a plate on the floor.

"It's a bowl."

"Yes. It is."

"There's something suspicious in it." Kenshin noted as she recognise pieces of meat in what seems to be soup and a single piece of bread.

"Don't tell me..." a sudden realization struck Kenshin as she took an exaggerated step backwards. "... this is my breakfast!?"

Louise propped her chin on her hands and spoke.

"You know, familiars are supposed to stay outside. You're only in here because I especially requested it."

"But so little!" complained Kenshin, this was no worse than what the guards back in the Uesugi castle. "Can't I have a bit more?"

Louise looked back through the edge of her eye, sighed and took a chicken leg that she took for herself earlier, and dropped it into Kenshin's 'bowl'.

Kenshin looked shocked at the 'addition' to her small sump of food, and glanced with teary, puppy like eyes at Louise.

"This is the extra servings I promised before, pray that I don't cut it down next meal." Louise said as she closed her eyes and muttered a prayer. "Oh, Great Founder Brimir, and our lady, the Queen, we thank you for this humble meal that you have graciously provided us this morning."

As everybody started their meals, Kenshin fell into a orz position in front of her plate, her colours completely drained, leaving her a shade of white with black outlines. Slowly, with a wobbling hand she picked up the food and ate, comical tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"Uuuuuuu..." Kenshin moaned as she walked across the court of the academy, supporting herself on a wooden staff she found on the ground. She got to class with Louise and on a pretty empty stomach and was kicked out because it growled once too many times, interrupting the old lady standing in front of the room.

She quickly went back to the dining hall, but was too late as it had already been cleared of everything. The only choice left was to scavenge whatever was around outside the academy.

_I barely had enough strength to keep myself from falling over, how in the world can I make it out of the academy and to the forest!? It seems like the forests are miles away!_ Kenshin thought to herself as her stomach growled again, the sound echoing through the courtyard drawing the attention of several nobles, who began speculating at such a sight.

Kenshin then noticed the blue dragon out of the corner of her eye. It was a magnificent creature, at least two times the height of the nobles that was around, it's skin showed impressive muscles that shows that it was very well-developed.

It also looked like chicken.

_It was not like it belonged to anybody important... right?_

_Nobody would notice a missing dragon or two... right?_

"Kyui!" squealed the dragon as without warning, Kenshin closed the distance with a powerful leap that would make tree frogs green-er with envy. The dragon was caught completely off guard, never expecting something as small as a human to be attacking the predator. With a swift swing of its gigantic wings it batted the attacker away and planting her firmly into the stone wall that surrounded the academy.

The people nearby panicked, a few girlish screams could be heard and some people called out for water mages. The dragon was panicked itself, not wanting to cause a ruckus and possibly kill a commoner which would create major problems for its master.

"Kyui?" the dragon squeaked at the person embedded into the stone wall, hoping to get a response.

The response from Kenshin was sudden, her eyes grew bright red and in an effortless motion freed her body from the rocks and jumped at the dragon again. This time she was able to grab hold of the neck of the dragon, pinning it to the ground as it struggled to free itself, however the girl stood her ground, unmovable like a mountain. Soon, the dragon tired after a long struggle.

Its owner, a blue haired girl the same height as Louise, rushed over and summoned several blocks of ice in her direction in hopes of getting her to let go. However the shards of ice that raced towards Kenshin were largely ignored as they pretty much _BOUNCED_ off her barely clothed body.

Though ineffective, one of the ice-blocks struck her in the face, and notified Kenshin of a potential competition in getting her food. Angered and hungry she glared at the blue haired girl, pouring all her hatred and malice into the look. The girl froze in place, petrified by the deadly and overwhelming aura pouring out from this dark-haired, white clothed figure.

Satisfied with the competition gone, Kenshin lifted the hand which held the dragon in place and hand-chopped the dragon, which slumped down, its strength suddenly gone from its limbs.

Defeated, the dragon whimpered as Kenshin looked into its eyes and muttered in her own language which somehow could not be understood by anybody present.

"Daijyoubu kara... ittakunaikara..." Kenshin whispered in a monotone as she held the head of the dragon firmly. "Teikou ha... dame-desu-yo..."

"JUST A MINUTE!" voice as loud as thunder rang across the courtyard, stopping Kenshin before she could twist the head of the dragon off.

Sensing another competition to her prey, Kenshin glared at the direction of the voice in dismay. The voice had belonged to a dark, straight-haired girl in an outfit that was different from the others; it was a black maid dress which ran all the way to the ground, covered by a white apron almost just as long, she also possessed assets which were greater than the ones Kirche possessed.

She also smelled like food.

Attracted by the smell, Kenshin let go of the dragon and began slowly walking towards the new character, her eyes glowing red as she savoured the smell of different kinds of foods and flavouring.

To the girl who stood there it was like watching a predator, a slow-moving predator that had such confidence that it will catch the prey that it had no need to give chase. Sure enough, she found herself unable to budge, and immediately regretted calling out to the person trying to... eat a dragon?

"I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry! P-p-please don't eat me!" she cried out as Kenshin reached her, knowing exactly how utterly screwed she is. She closed her eyes as Kenshin was a step away from her, her eyes glowing like rubies as she staring into her very soul, and waited for the impact which would end her life.

And waited.

It seemed like eternity had come to pass as the maid waited for the impact, several minutes passed without anything occurring, and the maid opened her eyes to see if she was in heaven or hell.

Instead she saw the stone walls of the academy, the green grass of the courtyard and the blue-haired girl attending to her dragon. The winged beast moved sluggishly, but was still moving, and so the blue haired girl hugged the dragon in relief.

The maid sighed in relief and looked down, she saw the figure which sat in front of her on the lawn, the same figure who had threatened the dragon and possibly her from before.

The figure was sobbing as she tugged on the end of the skirt as her stomach growled again, with a teary-puppy eye Kenshin looked up at the maid.

"I'm hungry..."

* * *

The Kitchen, Tristain Academy of Magic, Tristain, Helkegenia.

Large pots and pans were lined up on ovens inside the large room they called a kitchen, the cooks and maids were busy preparing other dishes for serving. In the corner of the room opposite the door sat Kenshin and the maid, and Kenshin was eating her heart out.

"More please!" Kenshin exclaimed, holding her bowl towards the maid, her smile replicating the perfect image of an innocent child.

"More!? Wow, you must be hungry..." replied the smiling maid, filling another bowl of soup that was from the leftovers of the noble's lunch.

"Wahaha! There's nothing wrong about eating healthily!" a tall, boisterous chef says as he approaches, giving Kenshin a slap on the back. "Eat well, and you'll grow up just as healthy as Siesta here."

"Aaah, jeez, mister Marteau." Siesta complained as she picked up a piece of cloth and wiped at a few spots of soup that were dropped when he slapped her back earlier. "You shouldn't do that to someone who is having soup."

"Alright, alright." replied Marteau, smiling as he returns to his duties among the other chefs.

Siesta sighs as she watched him leave. _Always treating newcomers like this, will he ever learn to be more considerate?_ She stopped wiping the table when she noticed clear drops of water on the table. Confused, she looked up at Kenshin and saw her sobbing, tears streaming down her smooth face.

"W-w-w-w-what's the matter? Was the food not good? Are you hurt anywhere?" Siesta cried out in panic, not knowing why she had started crying as she was smiling just moments ago.

"N-no, nothing's wrong..." Kenshin replied, wiping a stream of tear away, only to be replaced by more. "It's just... it's just that I haven't had such good food in such a long time!"

"I-I see..." replied Siesta as she offered Kenshin a piece of cloth. Instead of taking the cloth Kenshin grabbed hold of Siesta's hand and stares into her eyes. Siesta jumps as the sudden movement and yelped.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Kenshin thanked, eyes beginning to glitter like the stars. "Please let me repay you with my wholehearted servitude."

"E-eh? That's a bit... much isn't it? I mean, it's only food..." Siesta replied as her face adopted a shade of red, she remembered something similar about this situation from a few certain books including two girls and very... intimate moments.

"It's the least I can do." Kenshin insisted, her gaze unmoving as she waited for Siesta to say only 'Yes' or 'Okay'.

"W-well..." reply a very flustered Siesta as she looked down, her hair desperately hiding the shame of the thoughts of indecent things they might do.

"Hey Siesta! Stop sittin' around! We got dessert to serve!" came the loud, gruff voice of the head chef as he stirred his soup.

"Ah-! Yes!" cried Siesta, suddenly broken out of the trance and breaking free of her grip.

"I'm sorry, but I have to serve dessert." Siesta explained to her sudden disengagement, "I'll be around, so you can come to me when you are hungry again."

"Let me help you!"

"What?"

"Let me help you serve desert!" Kenshin declares, grabbing hold of Siesta again.

Siesta tried to break free, but Kenshin was using the same unknown strength she used to pin down the blue dragon to hold her hands, with a sigh Siesta agrees to her help.

"A-alright, I guess." struggling against this sort of strength will leave her tired and unable to perform her duties, why go against the flow when one can simply follow the flow.

_How can things possibly go wrong?_ Siesta thinks to herself as Kenshin skipped towards the tray of cheese cake, ready to be served.

* * *

Fenrir's Library, Tristain Academy of Magic, Tristain, Helkegenia.

Fenrir's Library, in the normal, non-magical world it could be comparable to the archives or reference section. Normal students were not allowed in this part of the library.

"Hrm… no, it's not this one either..." muttered Colbert, the teacher that had spent 20 years teaching in the Tristain Academy of Magic.

Since the Springtime Familiar Summoning a few days ago, Colbert had been concerned about the girl who Louise had summoned. To be more precise, he'd been concerned with nothing but the runes that had appeared on the girl's left hand.

The runes were rare, and thus rightfully intriguing to the man of education. For the last few nights Colbert had confined himself to the library and begun intense research among various texts.

The library was built into the same tower as the dining hall. The bookshelves were unbelievably tall, about thirty mails in height, and the way they were lined up against the walls was a spectacle to behold. The grandeur of the library was rightly so, since this place was crammed with the history of everything after the creation of the new world in Halkeginia by the Founder Brimir.

With a deep sigh, Colbert closed another book and placed it into the return tray, which had books stacked up like a small hill. He rubbed his bloodshot eye, which had also adopted black rings due to the lack of sleep and eat.

"Just one more book... and I will have a small snack and perhaps a few hours..."

He levitated himself up to an out-of-reach shelf and scanned it intently for a particular book. His efforts were rewarded as his gaze fell upon the title of the book. It was a very old text which held descriptions of the familiars that had been used by the Founder Brimir.

His attention was focused on one particular paragraph written in it, and as he read on in fascination, his eyes grew wide. He compared the book with the sketch he'd made of the runes on the girl's left hand.

"Th-this is!" Colbert gasped in surprise, and stumbled as he lost his focus necessary for the levitation spell. He fell into a shelf and knocked it over, creating a domino effect with the other shelves as they fell one by one. The library was soon a mess of its former self.

Noting the damage he caused, he silently apologized. Holding the book in his arms, he hurriedly descended to the floor and ran out of the library.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi guys sorry about such a late update, was busy with work for the entire time (having difficulties due to lack of staff and I have to start doing everything else)

At long last I will be able to upload this chappie, please enjoy! :3

* * *

Notes for the awesum ppl who commented

Heaven Canceler: True, perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to have her jump to the conclusion of seppuku at that time, I guess it was just the spur of the moment to me when I suddenly had the idea.

Guest who -20'd me: I will have a damned good reason, I hope, stay tuned.

Nameless Noogai: Lol I think judging from Rance Quest's Rance he is willing to do lolis, she will lose her virginity as soon as they get to a place with nobody... then of course there's the Morurun curse.

Phalanxx: Thank you for comment :3


End file.
